The game
by lilneko16
Summary: My first story, called The game, Kagome is entered into a tv game show by her friend, sango when she didn't want to be in the game. Will update soon!
1. A rude waking

Hello, this is my first story, sorry if it sucks I'm just a beginner.

I don't own any of the characters in this story! Now you can't sue me…

Please if you are going to review this story try not to be too harsh…

The little boy grinned to himself as he lifted a bucket of freezing cold water out of the tub. He slowly walked into his sisters' room being as quiet as a mouse. He then dumped the whole bucket of water onto the sleeping figure in the bed. As soon as the quiet house was filled with a scream he ran out and into his own room.

Kagome screamed as she was tore out of her happy place. She rubbed her eyes, Kagome now siting up, getting the water out of her eyes. She looked around now shivering from the cold water trying to find the person who woke her. Not finding anyone she had one thought, Souta. She got up from her bed, still soaked from head to toe, Running out of her room and to her little brother's room. She banged on the door ordering him to open up.

But of course he refused, not wanting to be pulverized to bits. Kagome slowly calmed down. " If your not out of that room when I'm done taking a shower I will personally knock the door down tie you up and gag you. Then I will stuff you in a closet never to be found again! ", Kagome then smiled to her self liking the idea and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower head getting a towel out of hallway closet.

After she was done with her shower she went into her room with her towel wrapped around her body. She took out a pair of jeans and a tank top. After getting dressed she went out of her room and into the bathroom again brushing her hair. She blow dried her hair then went out, seeing her brother was out of his room she smiled. She went downstairs and into the kitchen finding him they're eating. Souta looked to his older sister and put on a begging look.

She grinned to herself sitting down next to him, " Souta I might need to borrow some money for the mall…" Souta looked at her, " Fine…" Souta having lots of money reached into his pocket and pulled out at least fifty dollars. He handed her the money having a look of pay back. Kagome just smiled to him patting his head, " Good boy…"

When kagome was done with her breakfast she got up and went outside with souta's money, even some of her own.She got into her car taking out her key and started the car up. She pulled out of the driveway going to the mall.

Okay sorry it's short…Just tired I will update my story soon though…I hope that I will be able to write more next time…Well should I even continued…?


	2. Entry

Yay, Atleast I got one review.. Lol Thanks micahskitty

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!

As Kagome went into the mall she took out the money she took from Souta counting it all, including the money she took from her mini bank. When she finished counting she put the money away in her pocket, "Hum… Not that bad, Souta has been saving his money since the last time I came to the mall…This time he actually had 122 dollars.. I wonder if he got a job.."

She walked through the malls looking through the glass windows at all kinds of advertisements the store owner set up in their window display. She blinked as something caught her eye. She walked over to a both and started to read a paper…

ATTENTION!

Dear Readers,

Kong Studios is hosting a reality game show for some lucky girl to try and win a month to live with the one and only Inuyasha. All around the world will come girls trying to win, To be one of those girls you must fill out this form and send it to the address stated on the form. Come one and all, Good luck!

Sincerely,

Kong Studios

Kagome thought about joining and left a second later without a form " I'm not going to join some stupid contest…" She grumbled to herself.

When Kagome got home and in her room, she found Her found her friend Sango siting on her bed and reading one of kagome's magazines. " Uh, Hey Sango. What are you doing here ?" Kagome asked setting some of the bags down that she got from the mall.

Sange looked over to kagome closing and setting down the magazine " Oh my god Kagome you will never guess what I did. Give up ? Kay, I entered us both in a reality game show! " Sango grinned from ear to ear just thinking about it. "

Kagome looked at her friend and just blinked " What game show…" Sango blinked also " You don't know, It's that new contest by Kong Studios "

"Tell me.. Have you sent it already ? " Sango nodded to kagome " Sango…If you aren't carfull.. Evil monkeys will rip your hair out.. "

Heh.. Sorry if I had too much of a writers block….

I might update soon or not.. Buh bye


End file.
